These are the days of our lifes
by moonbird
Summary: A story about little Drakey, long before he was the masked mallard.. long before anyone had ever heard of Megavolt or Negaduck.. even Taurus Bulba have yet to make history.. everyone is a no one, and no one have any idea what the future brings.
1. Chapter 1

Little Drakey Mallard.. that was all that he was, he was little and he was barely a Drakey, nine years of age and even seemingly small for that not to mention flat out weak and thus easily stepped on.

In the school break he was doing what he always did at school breaks, he sat absolutely alone in the corner of the school yard reading his beloved comic books, there was nothing in the world Drakey loved more than his comic books! The Derek Blunt adventures were his favourite ones because they were based on true events! And Blunt was a real person, sometimes he would be in serious trouble but he always came out of it all right using wits and a few gadgets. But there were also a lot of other heroes that Drakey liked, like super pig! the always determined and always heroic superhero, setting a standard for justice, always true to his call, never succumbing to evil no matter the temptations and no matter how bleak things were, Super pig would never ever give in or give up!

Then there were titles such as senor Zorro, the Duck avenger who was also the eternal dark side to Super pigs light, The Scarlet Pumpernickel and the hero that Drakey was currently so engrossed in as the latest issue had just come to the small convenience store only this morning, the Crimson avenger!

Drakey barely had money for this issue, he had had to work hard at keeping the garden for his auntie so she could pay him so he could buy every single comic book the convenience store ever got home.

Drakey smiled as he flipped another page to witness the Crimson avenger being surprised by the dreaded Doctor Doomsday. "Oh no!" Drakey yelled out loud as his eyes jumped across the words and he hurriedly flipped a page, praying that the avenger would make it out all right, but no.. the avenger was hopelessly trapped and had only little chance of escape while Doctor Doomsday had his way with him. "He gotta have some kind of plan!" Drakey exclaimed. "Any second now he pull some kind of stunt!" nervously Drakey took a hold on the corner of the page, he closed his eyes as he prayed for it all to turn out all right, and was shocked enough to fall back on his back as the next page featured the laughing face of Doctor Doomsday, looking as evil as ever with a mad grin across his face and red mad eyes sparking with electricity. "Wow, sure glad there aren't people like that in real life." Drakey mumbled.

"Hey watch it!" a voice angrily stated. "Your messing up my diagrams!"

Drakey blinked as he looked up and finally caught sight of a rat his own age.. probably from an parallel class, wearing a kind of dorky white and blue patterned shirt with yellow braces to match..

"The chalk drawings!" The little rat madly pointed at where Drakey was laying.

"Oh!" Drakey at ones sat up and looked down at where he had been laying where there true enough were a bunch of chalk drawings.

"Now I have to start all over again." The Rat sighed.

"Why don't you use paper?" Drakey at last asked.

"I would, but I erase way to often so suddenly there is no paper left, then chalk is much more convenient." The rat mumbled drawing the diagrams up again looking speculating at them.

"I'm really sorry." Drakey tried.

"Shh." The rat hushed as he drew. "I got a fantastic memory so if you just keep quiet." he mumbled drawing up the lines.

"Urh.. okay." Drakey nodded, before finally picking up his comic book very carefully brushing it off from any dirt as he sat down again and opened it at the correct page, now better prepared for the mad smile and insane laughter from the scientist on the page, Drake could master up the courage to go further, and he saw it.. saw how the avenger in the background suddenly had found a pin to loosen the handcuffs with. "Yeah you go!" Drakey cheered completely engrossed in the comic book ones again.. so engrossed in fact that he didn't see what was going on right behind him.

The advancing bullies who suddenly took the piece of chalk away from the rat.

"HEY!" the Rat yelled. "What are you.. oh." he hopelessly looked up at a group of five young boys his own age. "He.. hey Flash." he greeted the ring leader, a tough looking dog wearing a football shirt and his face usually dirty.

"What the hell is that?" One of the others, a brown haired duck, asked looking down at the many diagrams.

"Blue prints.." The rat hesitated. "For a.. erh, contraption, like them Ramon?" he asked the duck.

"No, I think they are boring Sputterspark." The duck responded kicking to the diagram ruining them ones again.

"Hey! Don't do that!" the rat pleaded.

Flash grinned. "That'll teach you Sparky." he chuckled as he brushed out the lines.

"Sparky?" The rat asked bewildered.

Flash shrugged. "Sputterspark is too long and Elmo to cute, Sparky have to do!"

"Please stop!" Elmo tried to rescue the remaining drawings but it only made the determination of the gang that much greater, and his increasing hysterics only seemed to add to their laughter. "Think this is so cool do you?" Elmo asked almost being in tears. "Well I have you know, it's not."

Just then they were interrupted by a little voice sitting by himself.

"HAHA I KNEW IT! you go Avenger, The hero always prevails!" the little Duckling triumphed with sheer glee in his voice, such enthusiasm would usually be hard to find outside of a football game.

As with a swish of a wand they bullies had forgotten all about Elmo, whom they dropped and he wasted no time taking a run for it into safety not wanting to be involved further.. and now the bullies went directly for the duckling.

Drakey had no chance of knowing what was coming, when suddenly Flash just grabbed the comic book and tore it away. "HEY!" Drakey yelled. "Don't do that!" he looked up and his face suddenly faltered by the sight of the five bullies.

"Well well." Flash grinned. "If it isn't little Drakey Mallard? And what's this?" Flash looked at the stolen good. "A comic book! only nerds reads comic books!"

"Could I... Could I have it back then?" Drake asked hopefully yet it was evident that Drakey didn't really believe in such a prospect himself. "Please?" he at last added.

And that single little word just made the entire gang laugh out loud.

"Fat chance." Flash grinned as he took a hold on the comic book with both his hands. "I wonder what would happen if I.. erh." he grinned and then suddenly ripped the comic book.

"NO!" Drakey shrieked as he jumped up. "Give it back! Give it back!" he jumped up and down

"Oh so he's upset now?" Flash grinned and ripped the comic an extra turn.

Horrified Drakey gasped holding his hands up to his face.

"More ripping?" Flash asked in a grin.

Drake shook his head as he starred wide-eyed at the taller bully.

"Well to bad!" And Flash ripped it the entire way through.

"NO!" Drakey yelled horrified, before his eyes turned angry as he looked up at Flash. "I give you for that!" he shouted. "I'll teach you!" he jumped forward only to be grabbed by two bullies.. he struggled for a while, then suddenly realized who he was.. Drake the dweep.. and whatever energy he had had beforehand, left him as he slunk together and sniffed as he looked down in the ground.. hating being so weak.

"Oh, so he's crying to now?" Flash asked.

"No-no." Drakey sniffed, obviously keeping back tears.

"Come on, cry." Flash asked of him. "Let it out cry baby."

"I.. am not a cry baby.. Derek Blunt wouldn't cry.. super pig wouldn't cry.. the avenger wouldn't cry." he swallowed trying to hold it back but failed as he sniffed and a tear escaped his eye.

"HAHAHA!" Flash laughed as he pushed Drakey down on the ground.. just in time for the bell to ring, and everyone started running inside.

Everyone but Drake who tried to stop sniffing, but was still failing so miserable at it. "Avenger wouldn't cry.. even if he's ripped apart laying on the ground." he mumbled looking down at the torn about comic book. "You heroes are better than that." Drake mumbled as he picked up the remaining pieces. "Hey, this isn't so bad." he looked at the comic book in his hands. "It'll just take some tape and you'll be as good as new!" he gladly exclaimed. "And then the Avenger will make it out all right by the end, cause he always does! he never turns down a fight, never gives up! boy I wish there were superheroes in real life." Drakey sighed before he suddenly realized that he was running late. "YIKES!" he exclaimed as he jumped up. "Mrs. Ross is going to have my head for this one!" he panicked as he ran inside of school.

* * *

><p><em>And let this be my lesson to you kids, don't bully people around you because in the end they'll just become either a crazy super villain or a crazy superhero, or even worse... the kid you bullied in school turns out to be your new dentist! this has been known to happen! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

as class progressed Drakey silently tried to repair the comic book without getting discovered.. he had just managed to ´borrow´ tape from the closet in the corner of the class-room.. he did mean to give it back, most certainly, there was no harm in him taking it and using it for a good purpose was there? And what greater purpose was there than to savour the mighty masked badger who only tried to save the world from a masked scientist ones again?

"And we get to study all sorts of plants!"

It was career time.. when people who was just beginning at the university would come down to the school and talk about the PHD they were taking, this duck who now stood there proudly talking about his plants were not all that interesting.. Drake really didn't understand much of what were coming out of his beak.. well at least the Duck seemed to enjoy the opportunity to talk about his education and obviously his passion all at the same time.. but shezz was this boring.. yet still, how wonderful was it to life of your passion.. Drakey sort of wished he had a passion he could pursue, but as so many other nine year old kids, well except those who wanted to be football players or actresses, he had no clue what he wanted to do. It was just one big blank in his mind.

"Stop it Reggie, your boring the kids to death!" a much larger university duck suddenly pushed the speaker aside.

"Hey!" Reginald Bushroot exclaimed, though due to his small scrawny frame he didn't look like one who could do much to avoid being pushed around. "I wasn't done yet! we are just coming to the really fascinating part! Plant biology in details!" he explained.

Several students groaned, Drakey warily looking around at all of them and then smiled apologizing at the university student who was to busy collecting to purple flower to even notice and he was hurriedly pushed away by the other university student."All right kids, who wants to see fireworks!" he asked, to have all of the kids immdiatly shine up.

"Oh no, Buster please." Reginald interrupted. "Remember what happened last time?"

"Arh, you worry too much Reggie." Buster smiled as he collected several different flasks and pulled up a bunsen burner."Kids, watch and learn." he announced to the class who all suddenly had gained an interest. Even that kid Lamence who was but one of the many torture in Drakes life, this kid was doing even worse though as he had a pretty damn big and strong Big brother who liked to go by the name, the king.

Or so Drake thought as suddenly he heard a "psst." by his side, surprised Drake turned his head to face Lamence in his leather jacket, his big elvis hair in place.

"What?" Drake asked in his whispering voice.

"Hey, check this out."

a piece of paper was thrown at Drake who grabbed it to squint his eyes at the writing, which was kind of hard to read as Buster had just damped the lights for his show.

_Cirque De Freak.. a show of wonders and marvels, freaks, ghosts, witches and monsters, for a very limited time at saint Canard. Experience the shrill or regret forever. _

Drake looked up. "That seems... dangerous." he swallowed.

"Yeah, isn't it neat?" Lamence grinned. "We'll be going tonight!"

"What? we?" Drake asked.. and already he knew that was how it was going to be, the king and his gang always succeeded in dragging Drakey into some kind of huge trouble, and they only did it so they had someone along they could constantly pick on to fell on top and set to do all the dirty work.. And the worst part of it all, a little part inside of Drake, a part he desperately tried to ignore but it was just so obnoxious and loud, that little part.. really wanted to go and see this circus.. Fortunately the other side of Drake rang out how dangerous it could be and how much trouble he could land himself in, the side which firmly held him back and out of harms way, he was after all.. Drake the dweep."I'm sorry, I can't." he murmured trying to give the paper back.

"What, are you scared?" Lamence pushed the paper back into Drakes hand.

"No." Drakey answered back, hesitating. "Though.. we could get into trouble.."

"Trouble hah!" Lamence laughed. "I'll show you trouble if you don't show up."

"But.." Drakey hesitated. "You always show me trouble.."

"Trying to be a wise ass are we?" Suddenly Lamence grabbed Drakeys collar. "Then I might as well show you trouble right now!" he raised a fist Drakey hopeless lifting his arms as to brace himself.

"Mr King!" Mrs. Ross suddenly stood in front of them. "What, may I ask, do you think you're doing?"

"Oh erh." Lamence looked up at their teacher. "Little Drakey is just nervous, he scares so easily you know, and explosions are not really for him, I just tried to calm him down." he harshly padded Drakey on the head, not hearing the complaints from Drakey that that was so not true.

"Hm." Mrs. Ross lifted an eyebrow at the smiling Lamence who still padded Drakey roughly on the head, and at last she shrugged and turned away..

Immediately Lamence's eyes squinted together as his grip tightened around Drake ones more. "I'm gonna get you for that nerd." he hissed and let go, but only to sit and stare meanly at Drake with squinted eyes.

Drakey swallowed, and that's when his eyes turned to the bubbling purple liquid at the bunsel burner.. which was kind of taking a blue tinge, like the one whom Golden feather was conducting in the Derek Blunt comic, only Derek Blunt had known that when this thing was starting becoming blue it meant that... "DUCK!" immediately Drakey search cover under the table just in the same second as the explosion happened and purple gue was send all over the class room.. warily Drakey came up from his cover which had shielded him good enough, even his comic book was saved.. only to be faced with the gue covered Lamence who looked just about ready to explode.

Drake had to hold a hand over his beak to try and hide his smile.. it was absolutely ridicules really.

"So you think this is funny do you?" Lamence asked.

At ones Drakey shook his head. "No no." He assured though his smile was still so very badly concealed.

"No please." Lamence advanced on him. "Do you think it's funny?"

At ones any amusement that beforehand had been on Drakey's face was washed off. "No." he answered, this time way more sincerely.

"Oh really?" Lamence asked. "Wasn't that a smile I saw at your beak before hand.. ducky.."

"Was it?" Drakey swallowed. "Perhaps you were just imagining things?"

"You're calling me a liar?" Lamence sneered.

"Quah! no! I would never dream of that!" Drakey held up both his hands looking away. "And I would most certainly never say it." he mumbled as Lamence raised a fist... and was most literately, Saved by Mrs' Ross who told them to hold weekend early as the class room was too big of a mess to teach in any-way. "Oh gezz, what a shame." Drake commented as he collected his comic book, Mrs. Ross giving a speech to the whole class, while that Reginald student was busy apologizing for his friend.. who didn't looked sorry at all. "See you monday!" Drake collected his comic books.. and as the door was opened he zoomed out of it in a impressive speed for his little appearance.. only to be followed by Lamence.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" Lamence yelled.

Drakey wasn't dumb enough to stick around for what-ever Lamence had in mind.. whether it was being hoisted up in the flagpole, stuffed in a to tight closet, thrown in the trash container.. none of these things were pretty... skidding out on the schoolyard Drake was desperately looking around for some kind of hiding place, any kind of hiding place!

Looking over his shoulder Drake found that the number of bullies pursuing him was only increasing, this did not look good at all, next thing the king would show up to, now that would be swell!

Think Drakey think! what would Derek Blunt do.. he's a normal guy after all.. he.. wouldn't be running, because he would have a gadget to safe him, fat load of help that was right now! And Super pig would just fly away.. Zorro, that masked fox did a lot of running from the guards and hiding around, to strike when it worked better, manipulate with his wits, and he would... Drakey swallowed as he eyed the roof of the school. Why did Zorro have to have such a fondness of heights and swinging around in chandeliers? It looked fun and all when he did it, but who would do that in real life? Looking over his shoulder.. Drakey had to conclude that he didn't have much of a choice, and he ran for the fire ladder which he climbed up on.

"HEY!" Lamence stopped all of them.. which were.. about a dusin now. "You can't do that!"

Drakey didn't answer but kept climbing, and then there was the rumble underneath him.. indicating that Lamence had chosen to follow.. well, there wasn't far to the next open window, it was not like senor Zorro would ever let such an opportunity as a window escape him! determinedly Drakey went for it and stepped out on the window ledge.. swallowing by the sight of the massive height, but finally threw himself through the window to role across the floor... and discover he had stumbled right into a music class. hesitating Drake fought himself up on his legs, smiling apologising at the class, who was plainly starring at him in return having stopped in the middle of the number they were practising, only for Lamence to finally appear in the window as well. "You wont get away that easily!" he held up a fist as he shook it at Drake.

Drakes eyes widened and immediately he twirled around on the spot and ran for the door, only to take the next door in the hall way and disappear through that before Lamence had a chance to get through the music class.. And Drake was in another filled classroom. In history, all the students looking up and at him, the teacher lifting an eyebrow. "Yeas?" the teacher asked politely.

Drake didn't answer, he had just eye for the window.. it was perfect, because the tree branch was just close enough, without saying anything Drake ran the whole way through the class room and jumped up in the window to from there jump out in the tree.. which he now clinged to.. clearly being able to see the students who had not climbed up the ladder looking up the music window he had gone through. Drake swallowed and stayed as close as possible to the branch as he crawled towards the center of the tree where the branches would be thicker and he could hide between the leafs. At last, Drake could sigh relieved as he had relaxed found himself a spot leaning comfortable as he could watch all of the students beneath him, it was almost drowsily that he pulled up the comic book, and he couldn't help but laugh at the page he had reached. "Why wouldn't you know it!" he grinned as he witnessed the Crimson avenger running from the guards and thrust himself out of a window to grab a tree he could climb down from. "Hah! he always outwits them, there is no way to capture the avenger!" Drake looked down to witness that Lamence had come out again.. and was now more determinedly than ever making a search for Drakey.

"He must be here somewhere!" Lamence yelled as he punched a fist into his hand. "He can't hide forever!"

"Yeah well, try me." Drake muttered finding an apple in his school bag to take a bite of it as he laid back, and that was when he discovered.. Lamence was standing on the ledge of the trash container.. probably to try and get a better view of the school yard, the container was open.. hesitatingly Drake eyed the apple he was eating.. then he looked down at how Lamence was standing.. then looked at the apple again.. "Well.. it's not like I can come into any deeper trouble." Drakeys trouble side edged.. the side of him who wanted to go to the freak circus.. who had kind of enjoyed this chase, who was a little bit proud of this heroic escape, this side, still full of the fact that he had made it away, for a little moment, over shadowed Drakes better half, the half that kept him out of trouble.. and Drake took careful aim, until he just threw the apple so it hit Lamence right on the side of his head, and surprised Lamence lost balance so he fell backwards, right down the trash container, He looked beyond mad as his head popped up again, a banana peel balancing on his hair and a fish bone sitting behind his ear.. the black leather jacket most probably ruined. Drake couldn't help it.. this sight was just all worth it, he concealed his laugh under his hand as he took in his creation of the shouting Lamence, and the King finally arriving so Lamence to sniffle and complain to his big Brother as the whiney little nine year old he was, pff amateur, needing bigger blokes to help you out, as if Derek Blunt ever needed anyone else, as if Drakey ever needed anyone else, no one ever had his back and he had made it fine so far right? He didn't need any-one, he was fine without any-one.. well, so far.

Swallowing Drakey collected his knees in his arms as he looked at the wild search there was going on right beneath him, and somehow he just knew.. this was ought to be a very long, very cold and probably scary evening, and in any case.. Monday, would probably become quite the nightmare... the triumphant bad side of him had finally calmed down, and the more reasonable side came through with a reminding voice, that he was probably digging his own grave right now.


	3. Chapter 3

As it turned out, Drakes early assessment had been absolutely and completely right, it was hours before the bullies down there finally gave up and it had started becoming dark as well, making the climb down of the huge tree all that more dangerous as Drakey couldn't really see where he was stepping. He almost felt like a ninja crawling through all of the bushes constantly looking over the shoulder for enemies, and he was ashamed to admit that part of him liked this fact, it was kind of exciting as he closed his eyes he could just imagine that was what he was, a masked and caped hero, sneaking around the villains lair, he could see it so clearly, fell it so clearly, in his mind he was leaping buildings, he was the mysterious vigilant suddenly appearing out of nowhere in a room, turning around in a chair and sit and grin as he explained his plan to the marveled citizens, before he would vanish again, and the people would be left gaping back asking, who was that? Did you see? He's amazing! To think there's really heroes like that. He could so clearly see himself, not being the chased by the chaser, after some evil crook, it was all so clear inside of Drakeys mind that his adrenalin came pumping all by itself and his smiled in delight. Like Derek Blunt before him, like the Duck Avenger, he too could laugh in the face of danger, never be scared never run from a fight... unless it was to avoid capturing or avoid some kind of explosion, never giving up! Why did things like that happen so easily inside of one's mind but not really count in real life? It was so easy! he could close his eyes and he really were on the top of a roof top, not afraid of falling because he would be leaping of his own free fell, the wind blaffing in his feathers himself feeling so alive, and open his eyes.. he was back being a dweep. Looking down on his hand he could even fell the black fighting cane in it, like the one dare duck had.. all though there was nothing there, his hand was empty. How could anything fell so real and unreal all at the same time? How could it be so easy to imagine yourself being in those grant positions.. Drakey sighed, no use pondering over this was there? Masked heroes.. weren't real.

Strange mechanical tunes were sounding over the hill, followed by some flutes and trumpets.. it sounded, all around strange. Intrigued Drakey tried to follow where the sounds had come from, and from the top of the hill he could see it, the circus.. bats flying around, artist in weird clothes juggling outside, small tents put up.. popcorn.. a part of Drake told him it would be a bad bad idea to go down there, not only was the circus itself not a place to be, but the bullies would probably be there to, and then there was the side which was awfully curious and really wanted to go down there, just to have a look. It couldn't really hurt now could it, it was the same side of him as imagined so easily being as hero.. as had thrown that apple at Lamence.. secretly.. Drakey sort of liked that side better than this other police man who held him back.. And so he took a decision, he ignored it..not for long, he promised himself, just today where everything is so much haywire anyway! There was absolutely no way he could get into deeper trouble anyhow!

And suddenly, as the decision had been taken, Drakey was just all for it, to just go down there and have an adventure.

Everything down here, the smells, the sights, the sounds.. were strange, kind of scary, and Drakey spend a lot of time swallowing, but also pretty exciting.

"Guess how many eyes there is in the cylinder and win the price!" a black dressed woman stood beside a cylinder as tall as herself.. filled with something that indeed looked like eyes.

"Ewww!" Drakey backed away from the sight. "Yuck." his tongue sticking out, no, he had no need for wanting to try and guess that, that was just disgusting!

"2314!" Another duckling gladly exclaimed as he stood in front of the cylinder holding his mother's hand. That duckling looked weird in his bright purple jacket and bright green t-shirt underneath, he even had a red bowtie, he really was a mama's boy for sure. "There's 2314 eyes in there!" he grinned and pointed at the cylinder.

the woman dressed in black blinked at the little boy. "What?"

"The price!" The mother demanded with a grin on her beak. "My little Fenton is never wrong about stuff like this!"

"I'm very good with numbers!" The duckling exclaimed proudly. "And some day, I will use my gift for good, to somehow enrich the world!"

"Yeah yeah, we are going to have him checked if it's Autism he got." the mother whispered to the black dressed woman.

"MA!" the boy.. Fenton, shouted a bit annoyed.

"Just worrying about you honey." The mother absentminly padded Fenton on the head. "Now, about that price.."

What a weird kid.. and his personal hero was probably the count from sesame street to. Drakey shook his head as he made away from the odd mother and son to look at the other stuff around, that was when Drakey got eye of the stage that had been sat up, suddenly the cliring music around stopped and all of the lights were aimed at the stage.

"Ladies and gentleman!" The circus master introduced, looking like such always did with a impressive twirly moustace a top hat, a long green tail coat and absolutely covered in paliets that shined and glittered every-where on his person. "You may think you witnessed the obscure all ready, you may think you've seen beauty, seen the bizarre, but you have not seen anything before you seen this magical wonder!" he stretched out his arms. "Not of this world, because that would be an impossibility, both macabre, grotesque and yet every mans doom, I give you, the magnificent enchantress, the marvelous witch, the one and only, the Macabre Morgana!" and he dissapeared in a grant puff of red smoke that covered the entire stage, and as it blew away.. it was no longer the circus master standing there, but a young lady.. around sixteen or so, standing in a long flowing dark red dress blowing around her tall thin frame, her long black hair falling down her waist and blowing in the wind, being in a stack contrast to her pearly white feathers that seemed to shine on their own in a strange magical glow, Drakey couldn't take his eyes off her, she was without the a doubt the strangest yet most beautiful thing he had ever seen, from the long eye lashes to the painted fingernails to the flowing glinting circus gown, then she opened her eyes and he witnessed their shining green color, her hands were raised over her head so suddenly fireworks happened between them, and she started commanding the fire and light around her in a magical show, and just as Drake didn't think it could become any-more breath taking.. she opened her mouth, and she started singing, her voice not being a high pitched soprano, which were honestly something Drake despised, but a deep grounded magical tune that reached everyone, chilling Drakes spine, as she made two bats appear out of thin air and let them fly through her rings of fire before a little spider jumped on top of them to act as pilot, jumping up and down to the rythm of her singing voice.

"Wow." Drakey whispered. "Isn't that the most amazing thing you have ever seen?" he asked out in the air.

"I don't know." a voice responded beside him sounding pretty bored. "It's pretty phoney, and that lady is just plain weird! yuck, what did anyone do to deserve to be stuck to that?"

Annoyed Drakey furrowed his brows not taking his eyes away from the lady in a minute, what the hell was this guy even talking about? She was magnificent, absolutely perfect.. the eighth wonder of the world, Drakey turned his head at the other boy to tell him all of this, only to discover who that other boy was.. Lamence.. black leather jacket, elvis hair and everything looking lazed at the beautiful lady.

The enchantment Drake had been in a moment ago vanished by the snap of a finger and his heart suddenly seemed to bang twice as loud as Drakie swallowed and backed away, crossing his fingers while praying that he wouldn't be discovered.. but of cause not, Lamence blinked.. furrowed his brows and then his head turned around, his eyes landing on Drakey, to suddenly widen. "Drakey!" he exclaimed.

"Lamence..." Drake smiled nervously. "Fancy seeing you here.."

"My god, to think you even have the guts, I can honestly say I'm surprised." Lamence began as he rubbed his hands together. "But your stupidity is nothing new."

Drakey backed away.. as fast as he could, but of cause it was to later.

"BIG BROTHER!" Lamence shouted.

"What is it little bro baby?" a much larger dog turned around, and Lamence pointed at Drake, who decided it was most differently time to go and twirled around to push himself through the masses.

"Sorry about that, sorry, excuse me, sorry sir!" Drakey pushed through the crowds, crawling beneath legs only to discover the two brothers were much quicker as they simply bushed the crowds aside, looking wide-eyed around Drakey tried make up some kind of plan, he couldn't outrun them, that was a given.. he had to outsmart them, and then he looked at all the tents around, dah of cause! This had happened more than ones in the comic books, hurriedly Drake threw himself down on the stomach and squeezed himself under a tent flap into one of the tents and remained completely silent as the silhouettes of the bullies ran past outside. relived Drake let go of his breath.. close one, and that was the second time that day, was he becoming a daredevil? Was it weird that that felt kind of good.

"Well, little adventure." a crisp old voice sounded. "Coming to let me foresee your faith."

"What?" Drakey jumped up and twirled around to be faced by an old lady, sitting behind a glowing crystal ball wearing nothing but shawls and pearls her fingers which wore a huge amount of finger rings waving above the crystal ball.

"Your future boy." the woman rolled her eyes. "You came to let me foresee it."

"No I didn't." Drake shook his head.

"Oh but you did." The woman insisted.

"No really, I didn't even know this was your tent.. I just needed to hide." Drake assured.

"Faith works in mysterious ways my boy." The old lady told all knowingly.

"Look, I really don't need any fortune telling." Drake was all ready backing out.

"Oh, so you all ready know your fait?" The woman asked.

"What? erh no.. of cause I don't, I don't have a clue." Drakey had to admit. "Who does in my age?"

"Then let me foresee little Duckling." the woman asked of him waving her hands looking down in the glowing ball. "Let me foresee what lays beyond." and a wrinkle showed in her forehead. "Hm." she mumbled. "Odd."

"What's odd?" Drake asked. "You can't see anything?"

"don't be silly of cause I can!" the woman slammed her hand down on the table. "I can foresee any future any possible outcome."

"Well, it seems like your busy.. I'll just go." Drake tried to make his way for the exit.

"Stop right there!" the fortune teller demanded. "I will get this right!" she exclaimed her face becoming more annoyed by the second. "I foresee, I foresee..." she spoke trying to look mysterious, but it just came out strange and kind of forced.

Drake couldn't help but stare.

"ARHG!" the woman hissed. "This can't be right! come on you stupid thing!" she started hitting the crystal ball. "Come on!" she picked it up looking like she was about the throw it on the ground.

"I erh.." Drake "I leave you to it." he backed away from the mad woman. "Look me up when you figure it out!" and he made his escape out of the tent.. only to discover that the marked was closing down, the lights turning off.. people walking away, hurriedly Drake made his way away.. back over the hill enjoying his night run.

Later he found himself at home at last, in his own tiny little room.. carefully Drakey placed his newest Crimson avenger comic with the rest featuring this particular crime fighter, for orders sake, just checking if they were laying in the correct number order... of cause they did in the box, his comics were his most prized possessions and each and every one of them treated as such, he knew them inside out and were yet still not tired of reading them. On the wall was hanging a few pictures, all also just of his heroes, what ever he had managed picking up in the convenience store and in the cereal boxes, smiling he picked up the replica of the Blue hornets gas gun, he had gotten it by collecting enough cereal cupons, two-hundred-and-fifty to be precise, he had been digging through peoples trash containers for cereal boxes to collect enough, and it had all been worth it. "Pew, pew!" Drakey made his own sound effect as he pretended that he was firing with the gun, he didn't really know why but he couldn't help but smile as he wandered towards his open windown with the gas gun in his hand, picking up his Indiana Dog's hat on the way... okay it wasn't really an Indiana dog hat, it was an old hat he had found in a second hand store, but it just looked so much like one! And with that on his head he leaned out of the window sighing as he looked at the star sprinkled sky, letting the night wind flow over him. What a day! it had started out in a low but by the end, it had turned out to be pretty good.


	4. Chapter 4

As exciting the Friday had been, the rest of the weekend was absolutely dreadful with monday luring only to close in the horizon.. and Drakeys quick doom could even happen before that, it was so bad he seriously considered not writing his essay and just enjoy his finale days of living.. but of cause he had to finish the dump essay.

They were still in that carrier time of the year, and thus he was supposed to write about someone else's grant carrier as to inspire the young scholars what to pursue.. write about your heroes was what Mrs. Ross had said.. And that kind of sucked as fictional heroes didn't count, hopefully Drakey had been asking about Derek Blunt, reminding his teacher that he was a real life secret agent.. but nope, didn't count.

Annoyed Drakey gnarled on his pencil as he laid on his stomach on the grass... where do you see yourself in twenty years? I see myself being really old and boring with no life worth writing about Drakey grimaced.

It would be cool to write about a secret agent.. but the only one Drake knew of was Derek Blunt.. that was kind of the trouble with secret agents.. they were secret, the next thought had been some sort of famous policeman or detective.. but as it turned out, there was not that many of those around either. An no, neither did Basil holmes count, because he too was fictional, really a shame, those detective novels of Arthur Conan Doyle featuring Basil Holmes, Doctor Dawson fighting the Evil Professor Ratigan was quite possible the most educational books Drakey had! Why on earth weren't any real life detectives that interesting? And he really had checked up on that! stupid essay...

With that he finally got up on his legs and decided it was time to just go to the library, ask the Liberian about a book about some carrier genius and copy the foreword and summary of the book down on paper.. and just hope that he didn't end up with a book someone else had done the same trick with all ready so they would go detention for copying each other, that had been known to happen.

Though as Drake made his way to the library.. suddenly there was quite a crowd, people squeezing to get in front and see what was going on.. Drake couldn't help it, his curious side was just so overwhelming and so often got the better of him.. beside, this couldn't harm anyone! curious he dug through the crowds, pushed himself past some legs, before finally getting himself up front where the police was keeping the crowds away from the museum. "Stand back, Stand back!" the police officer demanded. "This is a crime scene! The museum is closed for the remainder of the day, there is nothing here!"

"Then at least have the decency to tell what was stolen!" A woman sniffed.

The policeman rolled his eyes. "The necklace of Isis, no stand back!"

Hm.. Necklace of Isis.. Ah! The blue Egyptian necklace which said had the power to give the ability for any wearer to transform into any animal as featured in Super pig issue seventy-six where the evil Countess Bloodlust managed to get her hands on it and use it's forbidden powers of evil.. Also purely historical speaking it ones belonged to one of the faros' daughters and were found in a tomb some fifty years ago before shipped to this museum, it would be blue and gold and have a beetle shaped stone in the middle, and who says comic books is a waste of time? smirking Drakey turned around to get to his original destination, though he couldn't help but thrown a bit.. why would any-one go through the bother of stealing that thing? as far as he remembered its value inwards itself was very low and any so called magic abilities had in real life been called to be a myth. And as he reached the library, instead of going after any interesting carriers he went for the Egyptian historical books and found that he had been absolutely right all along... So why would any-one steal it? but.. oh well, this was what the police was for wasn't it? slamming the book closed Drakey knew that he had to get a move on with the essay, it was due Monday.

"Tired of being stuck, not knowing what a carrier man will give you an A in the essay?" A little dog whispered to the students around him. "Why I got all the right names, right in this hat! just pay up and pull a name, each one exclusive, all the most important facts included, and you will be sure to get an A!"

It was the Bud Flud again.. the schools unofficial pusher in.. well, anything that could earn the dog some money, whether it was lemonade on a hot day, (Extra bitter so he could sell fresh water as well.) Tennis balls people could play with (picked up from the local tennis field.) or as now, small advices...

Drake sighed, well he might as well, in this way he was at least sure to get a name no one else had thought of, and Bud was at least too smart to get any such complaints from school bullies that the name wasn't good enough.. the dog was slippery as hell and a real liar, but he was also scrawny and small and knew when to avoid conflicts.

"How much?" Drake asked.

"Five dimes a paper." The dog exclaimed.

"That's outrageous!" Drakey argued.

Bud shrugged. "Then don't buy." he told simply.

Drake sighed. "I only got two dimes."

"Hand them over and you got a deal." The dog smiled.

Sighing again Drakey dug in his pocket to find the two dimes.. those were worth half a comic book! and then grabbed down after a piece of paper to fold it open. "Scrooge McDuck!" he exclaimed.

"Ah you lucky one, the number one business man in the world." Bud smiled.

"Business man! how dull is that? sitting all day signing papers selling stuff, inherited it all from a rich family, argh.. I want another one!" Drake exclaimed.

"Then that'll be another two dimes" Bud smirked.

Drake didn't have any-more dimes, so sighing defeated he decided just get to it and get over with it, reading again down at the paper.. he could conclude that yeas, this was the riches duck in the world, known for being a master business man, owning more companies than any-one else in the world.. devoting his life entirely to business never getting any family, being a firm believer in working hard and you can earn it fair and square.. And Drake had to yawn all ready at such a boring paper life... owned around thirty percent of the worlds stocks... Never graduated any official school.. hold on!

Drakeys eyes lingered at the words and he started frowning.. that couldn't be right, had Bud cheated him after all? Determinedly to figure this out, and show it to Bud had the dog cheated did Drake find a prober book about the wealthy duck and looked up on the first page.. Which told about how Scrooge McDuck had been born into the Scottish working class, and had as meager seven year old on his own started independent in his first job as a boot polisher and was even tricked by his first costumer who had been an American visiting Scotland and paid him an American dime that was worthless in Scotland, yet that had inspired Scrooge to on his own, all alone, as a thirteen year old, with nothing in his pockets but that one dime he had earned, taken hire on a ship which sailed for America to stay there and became a gold digger in Klondike, swearing to someday become rich even though everyone else said it was impossibility, only to years later return to Scotland being incredible wealthy just as he said he would be.

Stunned Drake sat back, well.. that was actually kind of amazing.. going through the pages it became more and more evident the one single reason for Scrooge McDucks success was his sheer determination... no luck involved there, the failures that had happened around seemed to be massive, half the book or more and yet the only thing that had happened was that Scrooge became even smarter and more determined fighting back with all of his might.. if it won't work in one way try something else.. work smarter not harder, bite back, no is not an answer.. never give up , he wanted to become rich so he went out and became rich.. huh. Interesting.. well, at least the essay wasn't as boring to write as Drakey had first anticipated... in fact, as the library was closing down he was all ready practically done, signing of how no one had foreseen that Scrooge McDuck had made it that far, but some individuals stated that they weren't surprised, simply because he was such a tough and determined duck who knew what he wanted and just went for it not needing anyone's permission or help, always had been.

this new insight swirling inside of Drakes head had taken him completely back.. you can pick and choose? Well, duh, of cause you can, but still.. he was nine, his life laid before him.. it could be.. anything.

"I thought I would become so much."

Drake turned his head to witness a bum laying on the street.

"You hear me kid." the man hiccupped. "When I was... when I was in your age, I thought I would be so huge when I was this age, but nope.. no such thing. I'm a failure!" the man covered his head with his hand.

Drake backed away, getting away from the man fast as possible, only to see the sight of that rat from yesterday, he seemed to be building a soapbox car.. oh so that was what the diagrams was all about.. Drake wished he knew what all those elastics was for though, the rat was in any case struggling while trying to put them in.. only to have them slip away from him and wack him in the face. "auw!" the rat held up a hand towards his face, only to have the gravity car in front of him fall together. "Ahh no." Elmo groaned as other kids came running, and now tried to steal the wheels which had fallen off.. making the soapbox car useless.

Well if anything, this was probably an indication that things doesn't always turn out as you intended.. and some pursues just wasn't worth it.. especially now as the rat had hopelessly tried to chase down one of his tools only to be pushed in the river.. Startled Drake started running towards him, be sighed relived as the rat made it out fine spitting out water while mumbling that he would always hate water! looking pretty angry and not like someone who would accept sympathy comments right now.. So Drakey quickly folded his hand behind his back and started whizzling as he walked away.. considering what to do with the rest of the day.. an always ideal option would be to read his comics again! He didn't really have friends so they would never distract him from the comics. he was a loner, just like the lone rangers in stories, appearing out of no-where to solve the mystery and just, disappear back into nowhere, no one having a glue who that person was or what his personal history included, yep, that described Drakey pretty well, he just appeared and disappeared where-ever he went no one knowing any-thing about him, only major difference, he didn't solve a mystery or left a grant impression as he wished he would... curiously Drakey noted that he wasn't too far away from the circus, he wondered how long it would stay in town.. perhaps he could go again tonight, Drakey had the feeling that he hadn't seen enough of it just yet..

"STOP TREATING ME LIKE A BABY!" a female voice rang out over the hill for anyone to hear. "I didn't run off from an overprotective father just to be treated like a little brat!" her voice continued.

Drake recognized that voice.. all though, it sounded quite different the last time around. running a couple of paces Drake peered through a bush.. to witness the teenager girl from the circus, this time wearing a much more simple black dress her black hair collected in a braid down her back and she looked angry! her startling green eyes seemed like they could shoot lasers or something at any minute, her face retrieved in mad folds, and yet still she didn't look any less pretty. "I can handle it Pedro! I am not a kid!" she annoyed stated to the circus director, who also now was dressed a lot less formally.

"Morgana, relax dearest."

"Don't dearest me." Morgana crossed her arms. "I am doing you a massive favor here, the least you can do is to tell me what is going on. I didn't come here to be treated like a baby."

"So I heard." Pedro rolled his eyes. "Why then did you come Morgana?" he asked.

"To be not treated as a baby, to be treated as an adult!" Morgana stated. "I'll come back home, but I just need to show dad that I am not a child any-more."

"So you want to prove yourself?" Pedro asked.

"So?" Morgana asked. "Is that too much to ask for?"

"Morgana, Morgana, Morgana." Pedro shook his head as he laid an arm around the teenagers shoulder. "Of cause not, and if you would just hear me out." he lead the girl out of sight as he started talking.. Drake had the strangest urge to follow.. it was not like he had anything better to do right now so.. why not? if he just stayed out of sight, no harm would be done, heroes were always masters in stealth, so if he just remembered how Zorro did it.. always stay in the shadows, watch out for twigs so you don't step on them, move slowly forward.. hah, easy. That was until they actually reached the circus and the many tents.. and he was discovered. Suddenly hand was laid upon Drakey's shoulder. "QUAH!" Drake jumped up in surprise as he turned around, and was faced with one crazy elderly fortune teller.

"So faith brought us back together ei?" The lady asked.

Drake was just about ready to argue that actually, it was his own stupid curiosity that had brought them together in any way in the first place... he should have just stayed out of this place last night in the first place, but apparently he just wasn't that smart. Desperately he tried to shake her off, but her firm grip on his shoulder was just too strong.

"So let's go get that fortune right!" The woman stated determined and dragged Drakey alongside with her, literately dragged, he did in fact try and escape, but it was no use!

"Mathilda! what are you doing to that poor boy?"

Drakey's eyes widened, not it couldn't be.. could it really? his head turned.. and that out of worldly Morgana came running towards them.. All the way over to them..

"Faith brought us together, I am supposed to foresee his destiny!" Mathilda sniffed.

"Oh really?" Morgana croaked an eyebrow.

"Yeas, so if you'll excuse me." Mathilda opened her tent flap. "Let the real witches do their thing!"

"hey!" Morgana shouted. "I am a real witch!"

"So, oh real witch, have you mastered any real spells yet? Other than those pretty illusions." Mathilda asked.

"I erh.. I'm pretty good with those illusions." Morgana defended.

"Hardly real magic is it?" Mathilda asked. "Managed to transform anything yet?"

"No." Morgana muttered.

"And did you finish your exam yet, have you in any way earned the right to probably introduce yourself as a warlog?" Mathilda asked in a sleek tone.

"No." Morgana muttered again.

"So as I was saying." Mathilda smirked. "Let the real witches do their thing."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "I'll come with you." she stepped inside, Drake couldn't help but smile.

"What?" Mathilda asked surprised.

"Well if you're oh so good, it could probably only be good for me to observe such a master at work." Morgana commented.

"Fine then!" Mathilda snapped. "Get in!" she dragged Drakey with her into the tent. "Sit kid!" she demanded of Drake apparently having given up any attempts of being mysterious.

At ones Drake just did as he was told, trying to catch sight of Morgana out of the corner of his eye.

"Look at me!" Mathilda demanded.

"Yeas mam!" Drakey squeecked.

"I foresee, I foresee!" Mathilda started chanting, and ones again her brow furrowed. "I foreseeeeee!" she continued as she looked very hard on the ball, her face grimacing annoyed. "Come on, come on!" she hit the ball.

Morgana started laughing.. a soft musical pearl laughter.

Annoyed Mathilda's eyes darted to Morgana and then back to the crystal ball. "I foresee you become a great business man!" she triumphed. "Very wealthy."

"But I don't want to be a business man." Drake injected.

"Shut up, that's what happens!" Mathilda stated. "You get a nice office on ground level in a firm that sells ketchup, you will have a long and safe life, appreciated for being such a pleasant and grounded company, you'll have a calm wife with blond curls and lovely children who never misbehaves, read their science magazines and play with their blond dollies, the end."

"I don't want any of that." Drake commented.

"Tough luck kid, that's what happens." Mathilda rose up. "See Morgana, I always foresee the truth!" and she walked out on both of them.

Amused Morgana laughed again as she shook her head.

Drakey gulped embarrassed, being a bit a lost what he was supposed to do.

"You don't want any of that?" Morgana chuckled. "Doesn't even tempt a little?"

Drakey shook his head. "Not in the least."

"Boy you sure are strange for a normal." She commented.

Drakey blinked. "A what?"

"Normal, none-magical." Morgana explained.

That really didn't explain anything as far as Drake was concerned. "You're not really a witch are you?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Morgana asked swinging her braid over her shoulder.

"Well urh.. witches are supposed to be old, and ugly and mean.. and you're not." Drakey mumbled.

"Oh." Morgana blinked as she leaned over with a teasing smile on her face. "What makes you think I'm not all of those things but just covering it up?" she asked.

"Well urh." Nervously Drakey fumbled with his hands. "I suppose that if you really are a witch, you could cover up being old and ugly, but it kind of doesn't work that way, if an ugly witch chants her face perfect.. she would still appear ugly, especially when she's angry... really your just pretty.. And you can't really cover up being mean.. and your.. well, your nice."

Morgana smiled amused. "Now why would you say that, you don't know me." she asked.

"I don't know." Drakey scratched his neck starting to sweat. "Intuition I think.."

Morgana laughed again as she raised up in full height. "Is that all the reasons why I'm not a witch?" she asked.

"Lamence says witches aren't real.. that magic is phony." Drakey muttered.

"You believe him?" Morgana asked.

"No." Drakey mumbled. "He also says Derek Blunt is a phoney, but I now that's not true, Derek Blunt is a real life secret agent, so I don't think Lamence's words are worth all that much."

"That's more like it, don't listen to everything people tells you." Morgana told. "Come on little friend, let's get out of here before that old crow Mathilda comes back and shout at us for being in her tent." Morgana reached out a hand with the clear intend for Drake just to take it so she could guide him outside.

For a moment Drakey starred at it, not sure what to do.. before he very nervously and hesitating took it, and let her guide him outside of the tent. "You like popcorn?" Morgana asked. "I can get you some."

"No you really don't need to.." Drakey mumbled.

"Oh that's the least I can do when my co-worker just grabs you like that, most other kids would be scared to death." Morgana told laughing again. "You sure have some spirit."

"I do?" Drake asked a little bewildered.

"you just waltzed into a freak circus that claims it has witches and zombies, I could be a witch, that's enough to make normal normals nervouse and look at you, your fine!" she chuckled. "I know, I'll just get you some tickets for tonight's performance, wouldn't you like that?" she asked.

"That would be pretty neat." Drakey admitted. "Will you be performing?" he asked.

"Of cause, illusions may only be the first degree of magic, but it's pretty useful for circus." Morgana told as she guided him towards the ticket boot. "Here" she found two tickets. "Bring a friend or something, and then tell your other friends so they will come and buy tickets for themselves."

Drakey was not a person to admit to the pretty lady that he had no idea who the heck he could invite, so instead he just nodded. "Sure." he promised.

"Your sure are a cute kid." Morgana laughed.

Drakey grimaced dismayed by the comment, normally he wouldn't mind being called a kid, after all, that was what he was, but for some reason it just bugged him being called it by her.

"Now run along." Morgana hushed.

And that comment annoyed him even more, he tried his very best not to grimace and instead forced out one last smile. "Okay." he managed to force out before turning around and leave with the two tickets in hand and the feeling of humiliation luring in his stomach

* * *

><p><em>The Origin story I tell here of Scrooge McDuck is not my invention but the honest to god in cannon story written by Carl Barks who invented the character for comic books in the first place, and it's in his stories many of the best Ducktales episodes are based, not to mention he invented a lot of the beloved characters, including Magicia (Originally, and is still in my comic books, called Hexia de Tricks.) Gyro, the beagle boys, Goldglum, Glittering Goldie and her story which is much more elaborate in the comics, Gladstone Gander and so on... Carl Barks invented a lot of characters for the duckie verse! Launchpad and Fenton was invented by the people who made Ducktales though. <em>

_Yeas, I actually grew up with the Carl Barks Donald Duck comic books, much more than the Ducktale tely show or Darkwing which I barely remember watching.. Donald Duck getting released weekly as a magazine and monthly as a book, the original Bark Stories getting re-printed now and then and it's really not all that difficult getting your hands on them in this country, yeas I read a lot of original Barks as I grew up, and I remember that very clearly, I am even quite positive Donald Duck is the first comic I ever read, I could have been.. four or five for all that I know.. My dad read Donald comics when he was a kid, my mom read Donald comics when she was a kid, my sister reads Donald comics, my sixty year old uncle reads Donald comics, everyone in my country reads Donald comics. just to give you an impression how huge they are in my country.. _

_And Ducktales is hugely just and adaptation of the Donald Duck comics.. but without Donald, most often replaced with either Launchap, Fenton or just the nephews in the show.. but it's not without reason it's just Donald and Scrooge in the pilot of the show, cause that's how it's often is in the comic books.. or well, Scrooge, Donald and the nephews. It's always Scrooge Dragging Donald along though Donald doesn't wants to, and then Scrooge just have to remind Donald how much money Donald owes him.. oh, and Donald have the thankful job of being Scrooges personal coin polisher in the comics, so sometimes it's kind of nice being dragged out in the jungle for a deadly adventure, until Scrooge decides to use Donald for bait to lure some alligators or something.. god these comics really are childhood! _

_Oh, and if you wonder how Scrooge McDuck managed to be a part of the goldrush.. he is supposed to be born in 1867... which explains stuff about how he is supposed to have grown up, but doesn't make any sense if we wanna be realistic.. but hey, for that matter, Huey, Dewey and Louy have been living with Donald since 1954 and they have still not grown the tiniest bit... Superman has had the hots for Louise in like sixty years before he developed the balls to tell her his secret and it all that time, Jimmy Olson did not grow out of being a teenager.. this is comic book logic. _


	5. Chapter 5

Still though.. that phrophecy kept coming back to Drakeys mind.. and it bothered him to no end.. he supposed if Mathilda was right, he should consider himself very lucky.. being destined to be both rich and well liked, that should be assuring it just wasn't.. he couldn't help but grimace by the picture, so maybe Scrooge McDuck knew what he wanted and could be happy being rich, but Drakey didn't even want that, it didn't really matter to him to picture himself as a rich duck.. well, he could buy all the comic books that he wanted.. and get replicas of the costumes and gadgets, better yet! make his own gadgets!.. a real gas gun, take fighting lessons.. that would be what he would spend all those money on, for sure. Who on earth would want to just sit back and fill out papers to earn more, or put all those mony in stocks and it's like.. no, if Drakey somehow had a million dollars in hand, he would travel away in a instant, for sure! And not go to stupid hotels and lick sun, no he would life in the wild.. or at the local small places, feeling the ground and the air, learn how to be a tough Indian, or a Japanese martial artist or whatever it took!

Blond curly haired wife.. was she supposed to be constantly sunshine optimistic and always wear a pink apron because she was always busy backing the cakes who won the yearly best cookie dew competition to.. Drakey cringed together by the mere thought.. and what kind of adult would he have to become to end up with a woman like that? A very boring grounded spectacled newspaper reader who never experienced anything but seeing the leaves fall of the trees and watch re-runs of the same show over and over as the year passed by and he only ever became more inactive and stiff, his biggest pride probably being how he mastered the barbeque grill, that's who he had to be.. it was.. it was disgusting to imagine. Then it felt much more appealing to just run away with the freak circus right then and there, even if he had to spend the rest of his life picking up elephant poop and count eye balls, at least then exciting things were bound to happen around him, in fact that was perhaps something to consider, no one would miss him here anyway, there was nothing importantly he would leave behind, and then at least he would have something exciting to tell about to his boring wife.. he would probably just nod and say that's nice dear, shezz.. he hated her all ready and he wanted a divorce. All that went through Drake's mind as he sat up on the hill far over the circus watching down, sighing deeply while resting his head in his hand.

Then someone else right beside him sighed just as deeply.

Drakey turned his head to see a duckling a little younger than himself, looking down at the circus while holding a dinosaur figured close to himself.

"And what's your trouble then?" Drakey asked a little annoyed, it couldn't possible anything near close to his own problems, that he either was going to die monday or somehow survive but it wouldn't matter because the life would life would be so boring that it wasn't worth living.

"I really want to see the circus." The smaller duckling sighed. "but I don't have money for a ticket, I had saved up for it, honestly... but Flash, a guy some years above me in school, he stole my ticket money yesterday.." he reached the dinosaur doll up in front of him. "I had just sort of hoped they had some reptiles, I like reptiles.. dinosouars are cool."

Drakey lifted an eyebrow. "I kind of doubt they have any dinosours." he told honestly.

"They said they would have a dragon." the other duckling mussed. "That's close enough for me."

"Wait a sec.." Drakey blinked. "You are telling me, that you would rather see a real life dinosaour than a real life dragon which can possible breath fire and fly?"

"Urh." the other duckling blinked. "Something wrong with that? gee sir, I didn't mean."

"No, it's just sort of strange that's all, but it's neat you like something, here." Drakey reached him one of the tickets. "I don't have any use for it anyway."

"wow.. are you sure mister?" the duckling asked both unsure and awed.

"Yeas." Drakey rolled his eyes. "It's either this or it will be wasted, just take it." he threw the ticket into the ducklings lap. "And I hope you're smart enough not to tell anyone that you have it or they might just take it from you."

"Gee, you're really smart." The duckling looked wide-eyed at him.

Drake was just to about to answer that only the clearly, the dinosaur loving duckling was most differently not, but decided against it the last second possible instead he gave the duckling a slight smirk. "Well, if you're smart enough you can survive practically anything." he quoted Basil holmes as he stood up and brushed himself up. "Enjoy the show." he waved over his shoulder as walked away.

"I will!" the duckling chuckled happily. "thank you so much mister!"

Drakey shook his head, he was differently way too young to be called mister, hallo, nine! he was nine, he was allowed to be a kid and dream his dreams a while longer, leave all that mister thing out of it, he kicked at a newspaper so it flew up in the air and ran after it so he could kick it again, this game went on for a while until the newspaper almost fell out of reach and Drakey jumped down in the ground and made a summersault so he could grab it, dully he looked at it reading the black lettered title; **Egyptian heirloom stolen from local grandmother.**

Drakey blinked as his mind suddenly clicked and he read about how the bracelet with no other value than nostalgia had been stolen from a nearby home, now why would any-one do that? if it was priceless, scanning over the article and it not saying much else Drake had to assume that nothing else had been stolen, or certainly this wouldn't have been the front writing... how curious, looking at the black and white picture of the object it sort of looked like that necklace, with the beetle and everything, it was even supposed to be golden and blue.. Shoot! the library was closed, he couldn't look it up again, and his comics hadn't mentioned anything about a bracelet or he would have remembered, it really just called for investigation, that house it had been stolen from, it was not far, he could get there rather quick.

In the garden of the house there was sitting an old lady knitting.

Drakey swallowed as he tiptoed over the hedge. "Excuse me." he called out.

Slowly the woman turned her head and eyed Drakey, immediatly she ligthened up by the sheer sight of him. "Well hallo!" she smiled. "What may I help such a nice young man with?" she asked cheerfully.

"Are you Mrs. Quackwater?" he asked.

"Why yeas I am." The woman smiled warmly.

"you had a bracelet stolen yesterday, would you mind telling about it?" Drakey asked as he was almost falling into the hedge because of the tiptoeing.

"So it's a little detective I have on visit?" Mrs. Quackwater asked amused. "How nice."

"I'm not.. no wait, why not." Drakey had to ask himself. "Yeas, I can be a detective, I read enough detective novels to know the tricks, so you want to tell about to robbery?" he asked.

The woman chuckled. "Well of cause, come into the garden lad, then I'll see what I can do." she invited.

Doing as he was told Drakey found his way into the garden and duty fully sat down on a chair in front of Mrs. Quackwater. "So." Drakey pulled a pen and paper. "Start from the beginning." he told.

"Well, it was very strange indeed." The woman started telling. "A bat just flew in and took it."

"Uhu, a bat.. wait what?" Drakey looked up. "A bat? and it went deliberately for the bracelet?"

"yeas I know, quite strange, it's not like the bracelet was out in the open it was tugged away in the box, the bat would have had to dig for it, I barely managed seeing the bat flying away with it." Mrs. Quackwater told.

"At what time on the day did this happen?" Drakey asked scribbling down on his block.

"Evening, it was nine thirty, I remember that clearly." She told.

Drake furrowed his brow. "Is there anything special about that bracelet, I know from the paper it shouldn't be that valuable but erh.. if I say Isis, would that say something to you?" Drakey asked.

"Well now when you say it." Mrs. Quackwater lifted an eyebrow. "My sister always had this wild idea that it was one out of three pieces, that. some sort of necklace, and the finger ring."

"Finger ring!" Drakey looked up. "There is a finger ring?" he asked now really intrigued.

"Sure." Mrs. Quackwater smiled. "My sister has it." she told.

"You don't say." Drakey blinked. "Where is your sister?" he then asked. "I would kind of like to have a look at that ring.. if she doesn't mind." ¨

"I'm sure she wont, she always wears it as those juvels are kind of heirlooms from our mother, and you even happen to be in luck, she's right here." Mrs. Quackwater smiled. "Agnes." she called out. "There's a very handsome young man here there would like to ask you a question."

"You don't say?" Another lady popped her head out of the windows her eyes zooming in on Drake. "By god your right! what a cute little boy, uhhh I could just hug him and squeeze him!"

Drakey swallowed as he looked dreading at the insane elderly woman.. he really didn't like elderly people acting out as if he was some kind of cute pet which they should give snacks and dress up.

"He's a detective." Mrs. Quackwater continued in her smiling voice. "Coming to investigate my necklace."

"Oh you old woman." Agnes laughed. "I told you, you probably just forgot where you put it."

"I did not! I saw the bat! I tell you!" Mrs. Quackwater returned.

"Oh your getting old"

"You're the elder sister."

Drakey rolled his eyes as he shook his head, it was things like this that made him appreciate that he was a single child, at last he took in a breath in a attempt to stop them. "The necklace was stolen to."

Agnes stopped and looked at him. "Excuse me?"

"The necklace of Isis." Drakey ellaborated. "It was stolen doing the night from the museum, I was lead to understand you had the finger ring.. can I see?" he asked.

Agnes blinked and then smiled. "My my, you really are a detective aren't you?" she asked and she disappeared from the window to come out through the door. "Yeas, I do have the ring of Isis." she pulled it off her finger. "Here." she reached it to Drakey who carefully accepted it to look at the golden ring and the blue beetle upon it.

"That sure looks like it belongs with the necklace." Drakey commented. "You know, they are probably going for this thing next." he told.

"Hm, then maybe there is something about that bat story after all." Agnes mussed.

"Can I borrow it?" Drakey then asked. "For safe keeping, I promise I'll give it back when it's safe, it's just they will probably go to your house next, and whatever it's for it's always better to always be one step ahead, every hero knows that."

"Oh so we are a hero now to?" Agnes asked in sheer delight. "Oh what a cute boy, how can I possible say no to that?"

Drakey starred at the lady a little dumbfounded, before he at last shook his head grabbing tight around the ring. "I won't loose it, heroes honour." he at last said before he figured what he was saying, and grimaced when he figured where that would go next.

"Heroes honor! aww, they are so cute in that age, I bet your a woodchuck to." She clasped her hands together as she blinked in delight down at Drakey.

"yeah..." Drakey hesitated. "I kind of like the outdoors and to learn how to use a knife is pretty neat to, but urh." he decided it was probably time for his next heroic escape. "In fact, I need to practice my robe knots around now." he got up on his feeds. "If I want to earn my mark you know."

"That's nice." Agnes smiled. "Go out and be a real little detective wood chuck. oh if only all children was so nice and well behaved."

At home, brushing away a very graphic zombie comic away from the table Drakey looked at the ring in his hand considering what to do with it.. he was not going to put it on his finger for sure, that was to girly! plus obvious, any villain would be able to see that a mile away. but he couldn't just put it any-where either.. that's when he got the idea and found a string and slipped the ring on to bind that string around his neck as a necklace and firmly his the ring beneath his blouse, thankful it was a turtle neck, in that way there was no way of telling that he had anything around his neck.

Then his eyes fell on the remaining circus ticket.. he had to be in for quite a show, and Morgana would perform to, perhaps he could even hear her sing again, all though he was quite positive he would never forget the first time around, sighing he was faced with his own meager ordinary reflection in the mirror, it was not like anyone would ever find that so impressive, all though perhaps, with a few changes.. if he was lucky enough to grow up to become tall, and with a costume like the avenger, any-one would look cool.. but probably come off as a bit ridicules out of context..

In any case, with the circus in mind Drakey decided to lose the earmuff-hat he was always wearing and ruffle up his head feathers a bit in the hope of appearing a bit more wild mannered than he really was.. and also found a black jacket that hopefully would make him look a tiny bit tougher.. all though he had to admit, it didn't help all that much.. any-way. He was not just about to waste that ticket.


	6. Chapter 6

The sounds of the circus were overwhelming as it played in the night, the music and the people announcing what amazing things there would be to see. spider webs that seemed to have a light on their own filled up the many tents, a werewolf was exposed on the stage along with that dragon that true enough, was breathing a blue fire. the circus artist looking ghoulish in the white makeup and marked up eyes, smiling their huge grins as they presented and made up a show, the joggling clown even had sharp teethes. It was pretty scary and creepy, Drakey did a lot of scary jumps, and yet he was so delighted by it all, it was throughout strange and thus throughout wonderful.

Only his sheer delight was caught short by the sight of The king and his gang, though Drakey was quick just to pull his jacket closer over his head and keep an firm eye on them so as when they went into the ten, he made sure to sit far away from them where they would be unlikely to see him.

And then the show became, the circus director dressed in his green tail coat opening and presenting, spreading out his arms as he announced what mysterious things were going on, they really were a circus going out of their way to be theatrical in every aspect, and Drakey loved it!

The flying triplets who swung in the trapezes under the tent, to flip flap in the air and balance one the line.. the magician making his illusions, and these were pretty damn good, Drakey had a hard time to figure the illusions out, and it was something he was usually pretty good at, he was almost as engrossed in the scenary as he would be by a new comic book, no, he was as engrossed and he could just imagine himself in their place, swinging around like that.. only with a cape! It would look cooler with a cape! The idea of trying to take off with the circus so he could try and pick up some of these tricks seemed more and more tempting.

And then.. she appeared in centre stage.. Morgana, ones again in a obvious circus dress, floating and glittering around her, her hear sat up with several glittering hair brooches and she herself wearing heavy glittering theatre make-up, she was as stunningly strange and beautiful as beforehand, and then she made the fire appear in her hands and started commanding it around, making it look like a giant snake which she controlled only for that snake to become several firebirds flying everywhere at her command to the music and at last, they all collected to become a huge dragon made out of fire, towering over all of them spreading it wings as it's eyes shined sharp red, before it opened it's mouth and spat and breathed out blue fire! The light was so intense Drakey had to look away for a moment, and as he looked back it was gone, Morgana standing alone now in a golden and orange dress, raising her arms to take a bow. Drakey clapped enthusiastically as he yelled his delight. "Wow! Amazing! Absolutely amazing!" he cheered as she bowed and backed out through the curtain to disappear out of sight and as the applause seized Drakey had to lean back and conclude nothing was going to top this, it was simply not possible!

And true enough, the next performer was simply a woman with trained bats who could do numbers in the air, fly through rings at command.. boring in comparison! And then the could pick up specific objects, find them even though there were hidden among the audience.. hold on. Drakey starred as the woman asked the bat to find a specific red jewel and the bat flew out to take it from beneath a seat after a little searching.. hold on indeed. Drakeys hand found it's way to his blouse se he could fell the weight of the finger ring on his chest. Sometimes you need to ask yourself, how many trained bats are there? But what could he do about it? If he went to the police they would just think he was out to prank them.. Morgana, Morgana would believe him, and then she could help!

The show was barely finished and people had barely started rising up to get out as Drakey tried to dart outside and in front of line.. where would Morgana be? Probably in the back! He ran all the way around the circus, and had to avoid several artist talking.. he eyed the table where some were now sitting and eating.. and.. there she was! Still wearing the golden dress headed for one of the trailers, Drakey darted towards her. "Morgana!" he called out.

Surprised Morgana turned around and then her eyes fell on him. "You." She surprised exclaimed. "What on earth is you doing here? It's dangerous for small tykes like you"

"Morgana, there are thieves in the circus!" Drakey exclaimed. "They used the bats!" he told. "And they stole the necklace of Isis from the museum and the matching bracelet from Mrs. Quackwater, they'll probably be going for the finger ring tonight!"

Morgana was stunned into silence as she looked down at him. "How on earth do you know all that?" she asked.

"Well it all started hey wait a second." Drakey looked up at her. "You all ready knew.. but why wouldn't you stop it then? It's stealing!"

"Oh kid." Morgana looked at him. "Your way over you head, I sincerely hope I had nothing to do with that."

"Morgana!" the circus director called out.

"Oh darn, hide!" Morgana exclaimed huffing Drakey behind her, as if that would do any good. "Oh hey Pedro." She greeted the director as if nothing had happened.

"So Morgana, succeeded location the ring yet?" Pedro asked.

"I told you, it's more difficult when it keeps moving around." Morgana sighed. "Someone who walks a lot is probably wearing it, it would have to stand still for some hours for me to locate, or become closer to my person, I'm trying."

Drakeys eyes widened as he suddenly realized the wished object couldn't be any closer on her person.. and he would have to get moving if they were not to get it. "You." He whispered. "You were behind it, you're a thief!" he accused.

"Kid, be quiet." Morgana shuzzed. "Beside technically it's just taking back what originally belonged to me family, so we are all good."

"Stealing is still stealing." Drakey counterargued. "And why would you even need to steal? Aren't you better than that?"

"Who's that?" Pedro suddenly asked as he squinted his eyes at Drakey.

"No one!" Morgana exclaimed. "Just a kid with to much spirit, now run along little friend!" she urged Drakey.

Drakey didn't need to be told that twice, he needed to get the ring away from her.. and he honestly hadn't felt this betrayed in all of his life as he ran over the hill as fast as he could.

"What does he know?" Pedro's loud voice asked.

"Nothing, he's just a little kid!" Morgana answered. "Don't you think we have better things to do?" she asked.

"Then get to it Morgana." Pedro enquired while crossed his arms.

"I'm working on it!" Morgana shouted back her temper rising.. yeah, she really should do something about that temper problem Drake thought, good thing he himself had no temper at all, sometimes he even found himself wishing he would get some at some point.. but he had one thing and that was determination, as he reached his home he firmly sat the alarm clock to ring in only two hours, fully intending taking a run with the ring when that happened so Morgana couldn't trace it.. and then again after another two hours.. and another.. and then it would hopefully be morning. He just wouldn't let them get away with theft.. there had to be something important about these artifacts there simply had to be! And he just needed to figure out what it was.


	7. Chapter 7

Drakey yawned deeply as he stomped towards the school with big heavy steps.. that was two nights without prober sleeping for the sake of keeping the finger ring moving without getting rid off it.. as it had turned out, he found it really annoying as the alarm clock rung and he would have to force himself out with sheer determination, but as soon he had been outside in the night.. he had enjoyed it, there had been stars and a clear moon both nights, and Drakey had caught himself more than ones enjoying the sight of it, the shadows, how quiet the streets suddenly were, how fresh and chilling the wind suddenly seemed to be, and he had decided that he liked night time, a lot better than day time! In night time, no one was going to go after him and bully him.. as were the case now which were another reason to hate this morning. Lamence and the gang would be waiting.

And so it was, as soon as Drakey had taken one single food step into the entrance, they were there.. the whole gang.

"So Dweeby?" Lamence grinned grabbing Drakeys' throat. "Written any good essay."

Drake had to gulp for air, "Gah!" he tried to get down, before Lamence finally dropped him so he dumped down on the floor.

"Lets see!" Lamence grabbed for Drakey's school bag, ripping it off Drakey's back, opening it up. "Well let's see, uh a lunchbox, thank you."

Drakey sighed.

"But no money." Lamence furrowed.

Drakey rolled his eyes as he shook his head, as if he was dumb enough to carrie money to school for the next… five or ten years..

"And the essay, Scrooge McDuck huh." Lamence lazedly commented. "Well good bye to him!" And Lamence ripped the entire thing apart leaving Drakey to stare at the remaining pieces.. just in time for the school bell to ring.

"See you at recess!" Lamence laughed loudly. "I promise, we are going to spend all of it together."

It was embarising the least as Drakey had to mutter to Mrs. Ross that he did not have his essay.. how ever what did help was after class as he managed to catch up with the teacher. "Mr. Ross!" he called out.

The teacher looked a little tired down at him. "No I can't take you off detention when you failed to delever without explanation." She sighed.

"That's all right." Drakey shrugged and pulled a folded piece of paper from beneath his blouse, to carefully flatten it out and hand it over. "Turns out I had just forgotten where I place it." He handed her the essay.

"oh." Mrs. Ross looked at it. "Well in that case, I suppose it's all right to let it slip, your off detention."

Drakey smirked feeling very self satisfied, he had known all along one of the first things Lamence and gang would do was toring up his home-work in lack of his precious comic books, which he wasn't dumb enough to bring at current time, so he had copied the whole essay and hidden it on person to give to Mrs. Ross when no one was looking… and the next trick in the book would be.. keep it so no one would spot him doing the break.. he snook around a corner, eyed the hallways, looking both to the right and left as he tried to venture out.. remember that crowds were funny enough the best place to hide on public places.. then you were less likely to be heard or spotted, all though a broom closet were also a decent alternative.. if it was not for their local cleaning lady who was everyone's worst fear and you would get such a spanking when-ever she caught you between her things… at last one of the teachers had eyed him in the hall way and send him a stern look. So Drakey had to dart out to the school yard and out there, somebody clasped a hand down on his should.

Slowly Drakey turned his head.. and true enough, it was all of them, he smiled nervously up at Lamence, who grinned in return.. and before Drakey knew it he was taken and transported to the trash can where he was rammed down, spluttering he tried to breath but the bullies kept him down there, laughing.

"That'll teach you!" Lamence laughed loudly as Drakey was pulled up, only to be stuffed down there again.

"Should we tie him up the flagpole next?" a boy asked.

"Njah, that's first when we get home from school." Lamence answered, while Drakey coughed, only to be stuffed head first down in the container again.

"Oh I got it, lets throw him in the lake! He's smelly now, lets wash him!"

"Good idea!" Lamence grinned as Drake was pulled out, caughing and spluttering.

"Just, get over with it." He coughed defeated, his face retrieving in disgust because of all the trash beneath him.

"Your wish is my law!" Lamence laughed giving Drakey a huge nudgy, that hurt as hell, and then someone got his legs and Drakey was ones again carried, though now kicking and screaming trying to get out.

"Let me go!" he pleaded. "It wasn't my fault, I didn't do anything!"

"Who cares." Lamence shrugged, and before Drakey knew it, he was thrown far out in the lake, and was splashing around among the duckweed and mud.

"Help!" he yelled and then coughed. "HELP!"

"What on earth are you doing to that boy?" a female voice sounded, sounding both surprised and horrified as a figure came running down.

Drake didn't have time seeing who it was as he just splashed around fighting to stay above the surface, the boys at the shore not helping as they were either laughing or throwing things at him.. that was until they gasped in horror and then started screaming.. Because what looked like a giant fire dragon was coming their way, chasing right after them, they screamed like a bunch of girls, and then ran away.

"Kid!" the female voice called out again. "TAKE MY HAND!"

Drakey turned his head and discovered the teenage girl, standing in the lake so it covered her up to the waist, one hand firmly holding a tree branch and the other stretched out towards Drakey, who acted by pure instinct, an instinct which told him she could be trusted, and grabbed the hand to let the girl pull both of them out, and Drakey was left spreading out on the ground coughing and gasping, the girl clasping him heavily on the back. "Are you all right?" she asked genuinely concerned.

Drakey had never felt so humiliated in all of his life, and that was saying something.. he was in the most embarrassing predicament, helplessly drowning in a duckweed filled lake and was now thus covered in the stuff plus the trash from earlier, no doubt he smelled horrifying, and he had been saved by a thief, whom despite being a traitor and a thief was still the eight wonder of the world, whom Drakey still wouldn't want to appear weak in front of.. And she now witnessed him coughing up the dirty water looking probably more pathetic than ever. "Morgana." He coughed as he looked at the teenage girl with her black hair braid and simple black dress.. why did she have to be the one to safe him. "I'm fine." He at last managed to say.

"Those horrible kids!" she exclaimed. "Uh, I could just!" her hands started sparkling and her eyes started turning a more neon sort of green.

"STOP!" Drakey jumped her, and it seemed the last second as a blast of energy irrupted from her hands, thankfully due to his intervention the blast didn't journey towards the kids in the school yard but up in the air where it harmless flew through a cloud.

Horrified Morgana gasped. "Oh no I did it again!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean to! But sometimes I just can't control it!"

"You got to learn to control your temper." Drakey noted.

"I know." Morgana sighed. "Or just my magic, it gets so hard controlling it sometimes, it just acts upon my emotions, but in either case." She looked at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Drakey muttered annoyed, still as embarrassed as he hopelessly tried to brush the duckweed of him.

"Does stuff like this happen often?" Morgana asked.

"No." Drake answered flatly. "Today is worse than usual because I gave them the slip last Monday."

Morgana's pitying look was absolutely worse than anything else that had happened this day, ten times worse, a hundred times worse.

"It's not that bad!" Drakey exclaimed. "I can handle myself." he stated surely.

"What do your parents say?" Morgana at last asked. "They should transfer you in the least."

"I don't got parents!" Drakey snapped before he could think, and immediately regretted it as he saw Morgana's pity double, which was a million times worse than anything else that had happened that day. "I told you, I'm fine by myself." He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for saving me I suppose, but why are you here?"

Morgana blinked and then seemingly snapped out of it as she sighed. "Pedro, our director.. your right, we are looking for a ring, the ring if Isis, but I can't locate it.. and he thought you might know something, he tried to send someone else but I insisted it was me."

"I don't know anything." Drakey stated at ones as he felt the weight of the ring on his chest.

"You're sure?" Morgana asked.

"Yeas." Drakey returned. "I don't have a clue where it is."

"You want to help then?" Morgana asked. "If you help finding it, then perhaps the circus could find a spot for you, taking you away from the school, I know a couple of people who would like to have a kid running around they could pretend were their own."

"Does the circus usually steal stuff?" Drakey then asked.

"Urh welll.. sort of.." Morgana hesistated. "It's a bit more complicated than that.

"Is it legal?" Drakey then asked.

"Again, it's complicated, it's out of worldly." Morgana hesistated.

"Well, when you can't tell I assume not, and then the answer is no!" Drakey stated.

"Why?" Morgana asked bewildered. "You could get so much, so many favours!"

"Because a hero wouldn't do that." Drakey returned. "A hero wouldn't compromise like that, it's to weak."

"So you're a hero now?" Morgana asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Well no, obviously not." Drakey sighed. "But that doesn't mean you should stop trying to be one, does it?" he asked.

"Wauw you sure are something." Morgana commented leaning her head on her knees only to discover the knees were covered in duckweed and she quickly straightened up again getting the duckweed away from her face. "If everyone was like you the world would differently be a brighter place to be." She chuckled. "I don't think I ever met anyone like you."

"I differently never seen anyone like you." Drakey commented straight back at her. "I really don't get why you would need to steal."

"Sort of a family thing." Morgana shrugged. "We are all mostly considered Dark creatures anyhow."

"What kind of sense does that make?" Drakey asked. "You don't have to be evil just because you're a witch, that stupid, I mean you are a person are you not? Then you can choose what you do."

"It's easier to be evil though." Morgana shrugged. "You don't know how a bore it can be to be a good witch, your not allowed to do anything at all! But then again, that doesn't make the biggest difference for me, my dad is kind of a spoil sport."

"So you ran of?" Drakey asked.

"Not permanently, I will go back, I just need to show him I can handle myself, if I get the full set of the Isis, he'll be blown away."

Drakey furrowed his brows. "I thought Pedro wanted that."

"Oh he does." Morgana smiled mischievously. "I guess we just need to figure who wants it more."

"Aha." Drakey looked at her not impressed at all. "What's so special about that thing any-way?" he asked.

"If you wear all three objects it amplifies your natural abilites, each object is an representation of human aspects which is important in magic, creativity, accuracy.. and the ring we are missing is spirit.. apparently someone with a lot spirit got it, the ring recognises that and then it doesn't want to be found but just stay with the spirit."

"Oh." Drakey looked at her. "Brilliant." He whispered more to himself than Morgana.

"Your sure you don't have any clue? Or just want to help, it could be fun." Morgana made aware in a slight smile.

"I'm sure." Drakey smiled vaguely. "And I don't think your really evil."

"Oh this again." Morgana shook her head. "You saw, I can't always control my powers, my kind is considered weird and dangerouse, there is nothing to be done about that, so why even try?" she asked.

"That doesn't really excuse not doing the right thing." Drakey pointed out and then sighed as he stood up. "I think I need to go dry a bit up before the bell rings." He murmered raising up.

"Don't you think it would be all right for you to go home given the circumstances?" Morgana asked. "I mean your.. erh."

"Wet to the bone and dirty." Drakey rolled his eyes.

"And nearly drowned."

"I'll be fine, I can handle being a little wet." Drakey shrugged. "Thanks for saving me." He at said as he turned away. "You really are a nice person."

"Your welcome." Morgana nodded. "Take good care of yourself, and stay far away from the circus!"

* * *

><p><em>AN; yeah it happened again, I have gotten a couple of messages pointing out I have both grammar and spelling mistakes, I am aware of this and I am sorry, but there isn't much I could do.. I could stop posting of cause, but I don't want to.<em>

_The easy explanation for all these mistakes would probably be to say that I am foreign.. and that does kind of explain some of the grammar but not all of it, the main reasons is that A; I am lazy, not looking as much through the chapters I should B;... the truth to be told, I am dyslexic, I can read fine, I can understand and talk English perfectly fine, but when I write the words inside of my head doesn't always coincide with the words put on the paper, I can look at the words or sentences and think it's right when it's not, it's a trick my brain makes and there isn't to much to be done about it, so sorry. But that's how it kind of is. _


	8. Chapter 8

She was following him, and it wasn't even that well hidden.

All ready the next day at his break, Drakey saw Morgana standing on the hill watching out, as if she would make sure no one was bullying him.. and it really started getting unto Drakeys nerves, he didn't need to be protected like a little baby and least of all by her, worst thing was that it worked, the bullies as well eyed her and then just left him alone scared of her supposed magic powers… Drake didn't doubt that she really was magical and a witch, not at all, that wasn't the reason this arrangement annoyed him so much.. he didn't even know why it annoyed that much, the point just was that it did.

"And this is my automatic toy soldiers." The duck talking to the class beamed. "Soon going into production."

And all the students was enthusiastically clapping and trying to get closer to all the toys.. well, the latest speaker for carrier month was differently the most fun and interesting, an independent business man on the brim of opening his own little toy shop in the hope of one day turning it into an entire company, and he was so happy about it that the entire room was filled with positive energy.

"You see kids, if you want it bad enough you can have it." He told the entire class. "It always annoyed me the popping sound on the guns weren't loud enough." The young man.. who would have to started out really early, probably dropped out of school as he looked like a teenager, chuckled drawing a pistol. "But now!" he let go so a big pop sounded making the front row jump up in sheer shock. "It's not a problem because I made it happen, isn't it great, the world is your play ground, and life exist to be lived out, I really think it's a shame to waste." He told wisely looking adoring at his own toys. "You shouldn't be afraid of just become what you want to be, believe it or not, I was sort of the grey mouse when I was your age."

At that several people looked doubtful at him, the man was wearing a yellow and purple suit with a green tie after all, plus he was differently a jokester.

"I wouldn't want to go back to that, okay sometimes people think I am a little crazy but I don't care." He shrugged. "It's my life, I can do with it what I want, and I first became happy when I did so."

Lucky bastard, Drake couldn't help but think, you have a fun life just going for it I am destined to have the dullest life in the world! And even if I wasn't, I don't even know what I want!

"Hey Drakey." Lamence whispered.

Drakey grunted as he pillowed his chin on his alboves not caring for answering.

"Your girl friend is creepy."

"She's not my girl friend!" Drakey snapped.

"don't be shy, I understand, honestly I do." Lamence looked at his nails. "You would never be able to hit it with anything less than a freak, dweeby."

"Better a freak than your mom." Drakey muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lamence asked.

"She's so bland and boring!" Drakey complained. "Most people are, how can you stand them?"

Lamence gritted his teethes. "Don't talk like that about my mother, or I swear I'll make you pay."

Drakey rolled his eyes. "I don't care." He said just in time for the school bell to ring and he annoyed collected his things in his school back to wander out, only to bump right into that rat running in the opposite direction. That Elmo, were they destined to clash into eacher other for all of eternity? that was not an arrangement Drakey fancied at all, now as he had concluded that the rat was an annoying nutcase.

"Excuse me!" the rat quickly shovelled Drakey aside as he quickly made his way through.. as the rats own tormenters, Flash and his gang, was running that way. Elmo didn't make it that far again though as he ran straight into the toy make and they both fell down on the floor.

"GAh!" Elmo yelled discovering there was no way for him to escape the bullies. "please don't hurt me to much." He begged.

The toy maker squinted his eyes. "I hate bullies." He commented. "Just because they don't understand how to have fun by themselves all they can think of to do is spoiling other peoples fun, use your imagination and make your own fun for pities sake! Go away!" he commanded at the bullies as he stood up dragging a couple of fake teethes from his pockets, all which started clappering immediately. "Or you'll might just get hurt!"

All of the boys gasped and then one of the teethes jumped up and bit Flash in the finger so he let out a big scream, immediately taking a run for it, leaving the toy maker cackling and laughing.

"Wow." The rat coughed. "That was awesome!"

"Take one with you home, on the house." The colourful duck handed him a pair of teethes. "And remember to visit the shop sometime!" he blinked.

"Neat!" Elmo immediately started looking it over. "Does it drive on batteries?"

"Please, with springers and clever wire work you don't need any such thing." The duck waved him off.

"Oh." Elmos face fell just a bit, but not for long before he lightened up. "Thank you sir!" he said ones again before running of.

"A kid after my head." The duck chuckled, in time for Drakey to turn around and grumbling stepping out.

Drakey was really in a foul mood, had been the entire week, It was odd actually, he had no memory of ever having felt this way, it was just like it all had become to much and he had become to tired of being himself, what was the point any-way? Why not just build a new person from scratch he could be? Someone intelligent, someone who was not afraid, someone who didn't mind being alone whom didn't get hurt easily, whom was cool and went on adventure discovering all those cool things there was to discover, whom could be a real hero? That was the sort of person he liked to be, why couldn't he?

"What's that." Lamence voice rang across the field. "Your girlfriend isn't here to watch over you."

"SHE ISN'T MY GIRLFRIEND!" Drakey yelled into his face before turning around.

Leaving Lamence utterly surprised blinking vividly as it was only to clear he had a hard time figuring out in his head what was happning.

Drakey sighed as he sat down on his spot among the bushes starring out in the air not saying a word looking very sullen.. And there she was again, standing on the hill but for some reason now, she was also walking towards him.

Drakey wasn't interested in talking, so he got up on his feeds and started walking away, he wasn't anybodies charity case.. and he walked right into the gang.

Lamence.. Flash, rubbing their hands.

"So Drakey, I think we postsponed long enough!"

"Good!" Drakey spread out his arms. "Get done with it! please!"

Lamence blinked.

"Well, your are going to get to it regardless of what I say or fell, so we might as well get over with it!" He grimaced. "I don't care."

"Kid."

Drakey closed his eyes and gritted his teethes. "Go away." He told Morgana. "I don't need your help, I don't want your help! I can take care of myself, so get to it Lamence!" he jumped the dog, "Throw me in the lake! Hoist me up the flagpole! Get going already!" he shook the leather jacket violently as he yelled into Lamence's face in a fit of anger. "What's the matter! I am giving myself up! stuff in me in the trash can! Do something so I can come home a bit earlier!"

Lamence starred wide-eyed at him. "He's flipped." He stated. "He's crazy."

"No not crazy." Drakey stated. "I'm just done running."

The bullies looked bewildered at each other, and then surprisingly, in lack of know what to do.. they walked away.

Morgana blinked. "Are you."

"I'm fine." Drakey breathed annoyed.

"That's some temper." Morgana commented. "I think it's worse than mine."

Drakey rolled his eyes. "Well at least my temper doesn't release deadly lighting."

Morgana's eyes dropped as she looked down.

Drake slapped his forehead. "Sorry." He murmered. "If anything, that's really cool! Why can't I do that?" he asked.

Morgana smiled vaguely. "I don't think the ring is here." She at said. "Circus life isn't for me, I always thought of myself of more of a business woman anyhow."

Drake looked questioning at her.

Morgana shrugged. "Just wanted to say goodbye I guess, and make sure you'll be fine."

Drake looked up at her. "Of cause I'll be fine, you even know my future don't you?"

Morgana blinked, for a moment thinking. "Oh you mean Mathilda's future?" she asked. "There is no way that's true, can you even imagine yourself in such a situation."

"Urh.." Drakey haltered. "Then why would she lie?" he asked.

"I don't know." Morgana smiled. "but we could find out!" and she summoned a crystal ball out of thin air. "This is one of the easier incantations." She told secretly before starting waving with her hand. "Come here, sit in front of me." Morgana instructed as she sat down on the ground.

Drakey did as he was told, looking curiously from Morgana to the crystal ball which she gazed into.

"Ah! I see!" Morgana chuckled obviously amused. "That's why Mathilda was so confused."

Drakey looked at her. "What is it?" he asked. "What do you see."

"Nothing!" Morgana exclaimed. "Absolutely nothing, it's like receiving static on a television screen."

Dissapointed Drake looked at the ball, and then his brow furrowed. "What does that mean?" he asked. "It doesn't mean I am going to seize being or something like that does it?" he asked nervously.

"No of cause not." Morgana told amused. "If you were supposed to die tomorrow I would have seen that, no, that's not it at all."

"Then what is it?" Drakey asked now starting to get just a tiny bit annoyed.

"Your'e future can't be foreseen." Morgana told. "And it confused Mathilda because mostly you have to be a magical creature for that to happen, you can't foresee a witch's destiny, but sometimes, it happens for normal to, you see, some people are dreadfully predictable, they will just go with the flow and let the world form them, like that person" she pointed at the king. "He will fail a couple of times with his band then give up and life out his life as a used car salesman, that guy will become TV-repair man." she pointed at Lamence. "And that's a truck driver." she pointed at flash.

"What lousy lifes." Drake commented without thinking.

"Indeed, they will just crawl through and go with what they can get, slipping through the openings not working hard for achievement, not challenging fate or their destiny but you." she looked at him. "You don't just take what comes to you, you make your own choices, don't give up on it and the world bends around you, you can most literately, become what ever you want, as long as you don't give up, your unpredictable spirited one, you do unpredictable things, and not just because you're supposed to, just because you do, and because of that, I can't foresee your future, no one can, you set it yourself."

Drakey blinked. "Really?" he asked. "I can become what ever I want?"

"What ever you want, who-ever you want." Morgana mussed. "The world doesn't bend you, you're bending the world."

"You're sure it's me we are talking about right?" Drakey asked a little doubtful.

Morgana chuckled her laughter sounding absolutely delightful. "Positive." She told. "Though, don't be afraid to have people look after you, I know you can handle yourself, but erh." she nervously pulled hair behind her ear.. "no one should be alone."

"I really don't mind." Drakey told. "then no one is holding me back."

Morgana sighed deeply. "I know you'll be find, your spirited enough." she smiled vaguely. "Afraid I must be going, my dad must be loosing all of his hair in worry around now." She started glittered.. and slowly she faded becoming see through.

"Will I ever see you again?" Drakey couldn't help but asked.

Morgana shook her head. "I have no idea, I can't foresee your future.".. and she was gone.

"You can't.." Drakey mumbled. "I can, we are going to see each other again," he smiled to himself leaning back. "Most differently." He grinned. "And I'm going to be the person even Derek Blunt admires." He couldn't help but laugh a little, eyeing the bullies standing around the corner who terrified had witnessed Morgana disappear into thin air and was now shaking in their pants. Drake lifted an eyebrow. "Buh!" he exclaimed, and the bullies all jumped and to Drakes great delight actually ran away.

* * *

><p>In the sunny afternoon Drakey had collected the courage to go to the garden with the two elderly ladies.. both were sitting outside, both drinking thea and eating biscuits.<p>

"Erh, hey." Drakey greeted over the hedge.

"Uh!" Agnes beamed. "The detective! come in! come in and have a piece of cake."

Mrs. Quackwater also beamed. "And some tea, and tell everything."

"If you would believe me." Drakey muttered wandering inside of the garden. "It really was bats." he told honestly. "From the circus, they wanted the full set as it's pretty useless when not collected, they moved on yesterday convinced that the ring is not here, though I could imagine they would be back in a while." he dug down in his pocket. "So you better hide this." he offered Mrs. Quackwater a golden bracelet with a blue beetle in the middle, shining and glinting with almost a magic light.

Mrs. Quackwater blinked. "You found it." she breathed. "Thank you so much!" she reached out to shakingly accept her old bracelet. "I honestly thought that I would never see it again." she looked at it and then put it on her wrist.

Drakey smiled feeling kind of proud, and then he took the string with the ring and pulled it over his head to walk all the way over the Agnes. "If you want an advice don't ever take it off, as long as it carried by someone with spirit they can't find it." he told reaching out the string and ring by holding the string so the ring dangled in front of Agnes.

Agnes looked up at him, her eyes for a moment looking puzzled and then she smiled vaguely before she took the ring and lifted it up to place it in Drakes hand, closing his hands around the ring. "then I think I know someone else a bit more suited, take good care of it." she asked of him. "Don't let them collect the entire set,"

Surprised Drakey looked at her and then his hand closed around the ring. "Sure." he said a little stunned. "You have my word." and he put the string with the ring back around his neck.

"Listen little one." Agnes whispered in a hushed voice so no one could hear. "When the full set is collected worlds can come to an end, the sky can turn completely black and demons can be allowed to rule, people searching the Isis jewels don't even know what they are really for, what power they behold, my sister don't even know, it was part of the plan to protect them, if she didn't knew it would be more likely for her not to give it away, I'll make sure that that bracelet will be protected from now on, and you don't speak a word of the ring, keep your spirit high, then the ring wont want to be found, by anyone but you, unless the unlikely happen and you run into someone with spirit that equals your own."

Drakey starred wide-eyed at her. "I promise." he whispered, feeling like he had just been handed an incredible mission and was very stunned by it. "who are you exactly?"

"Just an old lady." Agnes shrugged sitting back smiling at him.

As Drakey wandered home, licking his fingers off the icing from the cake while being in a deep thought process about all that had happened that day.

Mrs. Quackwater smiled. "Oh what and absolutely delightful lad! So cute! so good manners!"

"And spirited." Agnes smiled. "Oh to be young again, what youth, his whole life ahead of him."

"So dear sister," Quackwater started. "Do you think the toad have finished boiling with the bat wings yet?" she asked eyeing the pot in the stove inside of the house.

"No, better give it another hour before adding the raven feathers, you know how Alex is, if it's not cooked enough he will be cranky about it."

Mrs. Quackwater rolled her eyes. "Why is having vampires on visit always such hard work?"

"just be glad it isn't a Ghoul, they are so nitpicky and grumpy you know." Agnes sighed. "And I can't believe you fell pray to simple bats! your becoming old, fix your wards for god sake, or any ghost may just wander in."

* * *

><p><em>AN; Am so sorry for the rushed job, the truth to be told, I did it because I had no idea where to go next with the fic or what to do! So I thought it better just to wrap it up! <em>

_Also because this will also serve as a set-up for a future fic where Morgana and Darkwing meets again, the future fic will be better planned it will happen soon after "Fongus Homungus." but before any other story and go more into what exactly Darkwing and Morgana sees in each other, Darkwing gets to go all romantic and Morgana gets to be torned, they get to waltz together and everybody wins! the circus will make a re-appearance and get a chance to shine a bit more, the ring of Isis will be playing a part. _

_As for this fic, I wrote this ending conversation first, I wanted it to end that way and had that in mind for a very long time.. hope it's okay with my sloppy work and hope you would still join me in the next Darkwing fic anyhow.. but I really must get concentrating on the potter now! And then I will go back to Darkwing I got a ton of things cooking! _

_Gosalyn getting in over her head in a badly placed wish coming true... Zorro Parody.. Tuskernini and Chameleon experiencing Hollywood success due to their new partner ship and Darkwing can't handle it, a story where all peoples greatest fears come true, Duckburg crossover... the return of Darkwarrior duck! _

_I got a hell of a lot ideas cooking! but.. Potter first! I must finish that potter story!_


End file.
